


The Man who Doesn't Move

by bitsnbobs



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis is weird, Athos and Porthos are amused, Gen, Humour, Noticing Things, Treville is sneaky, Unflinchingness, d'Artagnan is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artagnan comes to realise something about Aramis which has Aramis confused and Athos and Porthos amused. </p><p>And Treville is a bit of a thief...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man who Doesn't Move

“Where is he?” Athos asked taking a slow sip of wine. 

“Probably fallen asleep,” Porthos guessed, “The poor lad was exhausted.”

“It’s been a long day,” Aramis stated, taking a moment to yawn and stretch, “Which is why it’s extra nice that there is cake on offer this evening.”

Porthos grinned and pulled said cake across the table by the edge of the plate so it was in front of him, “Good old Serge. Who’s having a piece then?”

“Me,” Aramis raised his hand with a smile. 

“Well, we can’t let it go to waste,” Athos said with a shrug although there was rare delight in his eyes.

The cake was carefully cut into slices and handed out accordingly. Aramis held his aloft and looked at it approvingly for a moment before lowering it to the table. However, it wasn’t to be eaten yet. 

“I am going to kill you!” d’Artganan seemed to appear from nowhere but now he was quite obviously there and he had a pistol pointed to the side of Aramis’ head. 

Porthos stopped eating abruptly and half stood, “What the hell?”

“d’Artganan, what it the meaning of this?” Athos demanded leaning forward. 

The only man who didn’t react was Aramis. His shoulder’s just dropped slightly and he said wistfully, “I would have enjoyed that cake.”

d’Artganan seemed wrong-footed for a second but he re-pointed his gun and repeated, “I mean it, I am going to kill you.”

Aramis put up a hand to prevent Athos and Porthos from doing anything and turned his head so he would have been looking directly down the butt of the pistol if his eyes weren’t focussed above it on d’Artganan, “Go ahead then. Shoot.”

The young boy’s eyes glared but after a minute he relented, dropped the pistol and gave a great big disappointed sigh before plopping himself down on the bench next to a thoroughly confused Porthos. 

“You’re weird!” d’Artganan stated forcefully in Aramis’s direction causing him to throw up his hands in protest and question. 

“He’s weird? You had a gun trained to his head,” Porthos argued sitting back down. 

Athos frowned. He did not like to be in the dark, “What on earth was that about, d’Artganan?”

d’Artagnan placed the gun down on table with a thud and folded his arms. He looked like a child who had not got his own way, “Why does he not do anything?”

It was not quite what his friends were expecting and they all glanced around at each other to see if there was any understanding. Apparently none of them could make head nor tail of this. 

“Who doesn’t do anything?” Porthos asked first. 

“Aramis,” d’Artganan answered with a pout, “Aramis doesn’t...he doesn’t even flinch.”

With only that small part of clarification, Porthos and Athos shared a knowing look. Aramis, however, quirked his brow and was even more confused. “I don’t flinch?”

“No,” d’Artagnan told him sounding rather annoyed, “No, you don’t. I just held a gun to your head and all you were concerned about was cake!”

“Well, you weren’t going to shoot,” Aramis replied like it was obvious. 

D’Artganan glared at him, “You didn’t know that. I could have been mad at you.”

“For what?”

“For...for...oh, you know what? It doesn’t matter. You’re weird!”

Aramis shook his head and looked to Athos and Porthos for help only to find that they both looked amused by the whole thing, “Have I missed something?”

Porthos grinned, “You are a little bit weird.”

“Just a tad,” Athos agreed with a smirk. 

“But he wasn’t going to shoot,” Aramis felt insulted even though he couldn’t quite work out why. 

Porthos put a supportive hand on Aramis’ shoulder to show they meant no offense, “d’Artganan is right though. You didn’t know that for certain and both me and Athos reacted.”

Aramis glanced at Athos and found him nodding slightly. “It’s not just d’Artganan though, Aramis,” Athos explained further, “You don’t flinch whatever is coming at you.”

“That’s not strictly true,” Porthos added and at his friend’s puzzled looks, he drew out his dagger and aimed it in front of Aramis’ face. At this, the man did move backwards, albeit minutely, and he also blinked a few times. 

“Hang on,” d’Artagnan cried and before Aramis had chance to think on Porthos’s actions he had a pistol trained on him again, “That you flinch at and this you don’t?”

Aramis rolled his eyes, “Porthos could have my eye out.”

“I could blow your head off!” d’Artganan stated loudly. 

“Gentlemen can we lower the weapons,” Athos rubbed a hand down his face, “And d’Artagnan lets try and not alert the captain to this.”

d’Artagnan lowered the pistol again and mumbled an apology. Porthos removed his dagger and gave Aramis a friendly pat on the arm. 

“I don’t know. Perhaps the Captain would like the opportunity to threaten me. Or Athos? You haven’t had a turn?” Aramis joked while eying d’Artagnan and Porthos pointedly.

“I’ll save my go for later,” Athos deadpanned. 

Aramis laughed, “Fair enough.”

“What’s the point?” d’Artganan grumbled, “He won’t react. I mean even with the dagger, there was barely a movement.”

Aramis watched the boy slouch in his seat but he couldn’t work out why he was so downhearted. He was about to question the lad when he noticed Porthos was chuckling and even Athos looked amused by something.

“What am I missing?” Aramis sighed.

“You don’t realise, do you?” Porthos said, raising his cup towards him, “It took us a while to get over it.”

“Get over what? Athos, please?”

Athos smiled lightly at his friend but decided to take pity on him, “Aramis, you may not realise it but you must have nerves of steel because nothing tends to shake you. This is a good thing but it can make the rest of us feel-“

“Like terrified children,” d’Artganan finished for him and then with renewed energy he carried on, “Take this afternoon, for example, that bomb went off and you...you...you stood there! The rest of us jumped about foot in the air-”

“I didn’t jump a foot,” Porthos protested to no avail.

“-but you just stood there all cool and calm. ‘Oh look at me, I’m Aramis with my great big feathery hat.’”

“Ok, ok...” Aramis held up his hand in surrender, “I think you’ve proved a point.”

“Proved what point? It better be good- you’re distracting me from my paperwork,” Treville stated as he reached the table. None of them noticed him coming; apparently d’Artagnan’s rant had everyone’s attention. 

“Sorry sir,” d’Artagnan said rather guiltily instinctively straightening in his seat. 

“It appears, Captain, that d’Artganan has noticed Aramis’ nerves of steel,” Athos explained.

Treville nodded his head, “Ah, yes”

“Ah, yes?” Aramis repeated narrowing his eyes.

“It also appears Aramis had never noticed them either until now,” Porthos told the Captain while good-naturedly nudging his friend. 

“It would appear to me that some of us should get quicker at noticing things,” Treville stated but amusement was dancing in his eyes. He abruptly turned then and made his way back up the stairs. 

The remaining men shared a puzzled glance but then shrugged off their Captain’s behaviour. The talk of his unflinchingness seemed to have some to an end so Aramis rubbed his hands together with undisguised glee as he remembered his cake. However, his cake was nowhere to been seen. He growled as he realised what had occurred and sure enough when he looked up, there was Treville looking back down smugly from the balcony, eating the cake, “Like I said, you need to get quicker at noticing things,” he said before returning to his office. 

Aramis barely registered the laughter around him as he reached for his pistol and trained it at d’Artganan, “I am going to kill you.”

...


End file.
